Heaven Is
by Rain Gunji
Summary: Nights in White satin. Never reaching the end... letters I've writen never meaning to send... beauty that I've always missed with these eyes before and just what the truth is I can't say anymore.... cause I love you... Yes I love you


Rain: Hello Folks! This is a story of a love worth leaving paradise for and the games people play when love is on the line. It is not likely for Daisuke or Satoshi to show up with there happy selves or for Risa and Riku to be mentioned at all. In short it's an AU if you don't like it flame me and move on with your life, but if you like it well good for you! Please review this one I'm very interested in hearing from you guys. While Dark is a masterpiece of a man he wont be an actual peace of art.

Snow: This is the story of Our favorite angel!

Rain: Speak for yourself ! Mine is Dark!

Zel: You can look all you want Rai but You may not touch…

Rain: Your no fun…

Cegali: Get over it kitsune…

Dark: Ladies ladies no need to fight … there's enough of me to go around.

Rain: Right? Hey Kurama wait up I'll go with you!

Zel: Rai don't own anything accept a huge chunk of OC-ness and your eternal souls to do with what she wishes! Mwh ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Gods! Who writes this crap! Call my agent! I'll be in my trailer!

Rain: Prima Donna!

Dark: She has a trailer? I don't get a trailer…

Heaven Is

Prologue

Sweet Emotion

_It's been so long now, _she thought. _So long since he was here._

Zel Kuroi sat alone in her favorite garden in Heaven, as she usually did when she and the rest of the Choir took a break from there continual praises to God. She had many reasons for choosing this particular garden: it was composed primarily of roses and lilies, two of her favorite flower species. It was less frequented by the other angels in Heaven, allowing her some quiet time to herself every now and then. Most importantly, she had memories of him-technically both of them-bound up in that garden and somehow she was drawn to it almost constantly. She sighed and ran the fingers of her right hand through her light brown hair, feeling it's wavy lengths shift on her back. She brought her hand forward to peer at a tangle it had snagged : a black highlight hung on her finger, one of many dark streaks in her hair.

_Dark._

Sudden tears sprang to Zel's blue-gray eyes as she again felt the intense pain of being separated from the black-winged angel she had met so long ago. Her chest heaved in an unexpected sob. She missed him more then words could say. Her mind fitted back to the first time she saw him, as it often had in the time he'd been gone.

_It was here,_ Zel thought. _I remember, he was standing right over there. _She gazed through a gap in the garden flowers, remembering how he looked sitting under that tree, tall and handsome and framed by white flowers all around. _His hair , his eyes, his body…I can't believe how amazing he was. _She remembered how her heart pounded when she saw him, how she'd been flooded with an entirely unfamiliar emotion. _That was my first taste of love. Sure I love God, but this was… something else. _ She allowed herself a wry smile. _Well, the something else was probably a little lust mixed in with the love._

Her interest in him had only increased when she finally decided to talk to him. Zel's eyes took on a dreamy look as she remembered there first conversations, their arranged meetings in that same garden, his enticing, smooth like a wolf voice, the incredible bliss she felt in his arms. Everything he said and did was obviously engineered to make her fall helplessly for him, and she was more then happy to indulge his ego. He was everything she ever wanted, and more then she could have dreamed. (Rain: So the angel isn't that innocent after all…. Zel: Shut up Rai get on with the story! Rain: Well your no fun…)

Zel paused in her reverie to scratch an itchy place on the third of her six wings. She stared for a moment at it's white feathers, plucked one out and tossed it to the ground, watching it explode in a small flash of light. She had adored Dark's black wings tremendously, but white wings were interesting too.

_Krad._

Her mind flashed involuntarily to another set of memories she had of this garden, of the white-winged angel she had encountered shortly after meeting Dark. _Krad was something else entirely, _Zel mused. _Respectful, sophisticated, humble, everything Dark wasn't. _She remembered visiting this garden during a Choir break and encountering him, waiting for her there to ask her name and compliment her soprano singing voice. He had been watching her just like she had watched Dark, working up the courage to talk to her at last.

_He was almost as handsome as Dark,_ She recalled. _He was a negative image of Dark, his opposite in so many ways, and yet almost as attractive. His hair, his deep soothing voice, his smile… he was so fantastic. _Zel smiled slowly as she remembered how he looked waiting for her in the garden every time the Choir broke, serene and calm and handsome. He never said so, but she knew he watched her sing in the Choir, standing silently behind the other spectators with a gentle smile on his face. So much of his time seemed to be devoted to her.

That summed up the major appeal she had felt when she was with Krad: she felt safe. When she was with Dark, she feared that she would have to keep him interested to prevent his pursuing other women. With Krad however, she knew he had no inertest in anyone else. She could relax and consider her own desires when she didn't have to worry about maintaining the relationship.

And she could count on Krad. He wasn't the one that left Heaven so suddenly, with no warning, no parting message, not even a note for her to find. Out of nowhere Dark was just… gone. Vanished. Left for Earth, and not a word to Zel. She cried for so long after that. She skipped Choir meetings, didn't talk to anyone: all she could do was sit in that same garden and weep to herself. Krad had tried briefly to console her, but was far to distracted by his own anger with Dark to be much help. Before to long, he had disappeared to earth too, but not before promising Zel he'd return for her. _The way he said it, Zel remembered , was so strange. He acted like Dark's leaving was a personal insult to me…but not like I was supposed to be sad. He thought he was the only one I cared about. But he promised he'd be back to be with me again. I got no such promise from Dark. I didn't even get a goodbye from him._

Zel burst into tears. _Listen to me, _She cried to herself. _Saying things like that about Krad being so good and all. Talking like that… when I love Dark so much._

And it was true: She really did love Dark. Even though he took her for granted, and Krad seemed devoted to her, She wouldn't deny how much loved the black winged angel. It was Dark that she missed not Krad. It was his love that she desired so badly. It was his absence that kept her crying alone in this garden. It was him that she would give anything to see again.

_I would give anything to see again._

Zel's tears disappeared, dried up by her sudden resolve. She had to find Dark. She had to know if he really loved her, if he wanted her still. She just had to be near him again, to be in his presence. She also had to find Krad, to see if he still loved her and if she would be better off just choosing him over Dark and being sure she would she would be loved. She had to know who she wanted to love.

Zel paused for a moment and glanced around slowly. _But to find them… I'd have to leave here. _Her eyes took in the same familiar garden she had always loved, but know she saw it in a whole new light. Everything she had taken for granted was now hanging on the edge of lost._ If I go to Earth and look for them, I may never get back here. I have no guarantee that I'll ever enter Heaven again._

Three angels stood clustered together just outside the garden, talking and laughing in there musical voices. A small cherub ran after another in a lively game of tag. Zel lifted a white rose to her nose and inhales it's divine fragrance. This was indeed Paradise, the place so many people forsook all earthly pleasures to attain, and Dark and Krad had left it. And now she was thinking about leaving it too. How could she ever want to leave this perfect place? There was no death, no pain, nothing but beauty and Joy and the light of God.

Zel's eyes narrowed. _But Dark and Krad are not here,_ she reminded herself. _As beautiful as this place is, I have no peace here without them. I have to go, I have to know who I love and who loves me. God will surely forgive me for pursuing true love._

Zel looked up into the bright divine light that illuminated Heaven in place of a sun. He would forgive her: after all , He was the one who created true love, right? Zel's fist clenched with renewed resolve, crushing the white rose in her hand. A smirk grew on her face as the light of God seemed to momentarily brighten her. Watching the flawless petals dance in the wind in the wind, she snatched up her axe from where she kept it hidden underneath a flower patch and momentarily admired the bright silver edge on the shiny black blade. With one last glance upward, She hoisted her axe and strode off to the edge of the clouds, over looking earth.

She paused. She would need God's help and she wanted his blessing on her endeavor.

_Heavenly Father, Creator of Heaven and Earth, I praise You for Your power and glory, evidenced in all your creations. I thank you for your kindness and love, that you would create such wonderful men as the one as I leave here to peruse. I ask your forgiveness in my choice to leave this place You have created. I ask that You watch over me and all that I do, and keep me in the palm of Your almighty hand, I ask that You grant me the wisdom to see what my eyes cannot, and the knowledge to tell the difference. And That You accept me into Your heaven again when I have finished on Earth. I ask that You make me an example of Your love and light to all those I encounter on Earth. And that You keep me always strong in sprit, may I know no boundaries on Earth that may keep me from You and the pleadings of my heart. Keep me pure and sinless as always. But above all else I ask that you continue to love me as only You can, for that alone will sustain me through my trails. This I pray in the name of Your Son Jesus Christ. Amen. Thy Will be done!_

Zel took a deep breath and stepped from the clouds.

Rain: And so it begins!

Dark: So I am the leading male in this.

Rain: Yep!

Dark: Sweet!

Snow: But you have to share with Krad…

Dark: Not that looser.

Zel: I am afraid so…

Dark: Well you know what Rain you suck!

Rain: That's what you say… Every body have a cookie! If you review I will bring brownies!


End file.
